


Every King Needs a Queen // Erik Killmonger One-Shot (NSFW)

by princesspetty



Category: Black Panther (2018), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consensual, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesspetty/pseuds/princesspetty
Summary: You and Erik have been in a “situationship” for months now, strictly noncommittal and purely sex-fueled (at least on his end), but things take a turn in an unfamiliar direction when you go see him after a particularly long period of time apart.





	Every King Needs a Queen // Erik Killmonger One-Shot (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Another old work that I pulled from my Tumblr pages which you can find below.
> 
> http://gothambrat.tumblr.com  
> http://batmans-lightsaber.tumblr.com
> 
> This features some (very poorly) translated Xhosa via Google Translate, it's also another incredibly self-indulgent smutty one-shot. I hope you guys like it! And sorry if it sucks lol.
> 
> Xhosa Translations: Inkosi yam - my king, Ephelele - perfect, Entle - beautiful, Ungowam - you are mine, Ndingowakho - I am yours, Zonke ukumkani idinga indlovukazi - Every king needs a queen

How did you manage to end up in this situation again? It’s a question you ask yourself every time you get that phone call and find yourself, against your better judgement, making your way to his place and into his bed. It didn’t matter the time of day or what you were doing, you’d drop everything for that man, every single time. Erik Killmonger had a hold on you - he knew it, and so did you.

Still, those lingering thoughts always vanish the moment he greets you, giving you that knowing smirk, the one that sends a jolt of pleasure straight to your core. This time was no different as you rapt softly on his door, smoothing down the front of your dress to quell your frazzled nerves, until it swung open and you were face to face with your greatest weakness. You sucked in a sharp breath, eyes dragging slowly up his frame like molasses, taking in every detail while he leaned casually against the doorframe.

“See something you like?” He teased, reaching out to take both of your hands in his, something he always did when you were fidgeting. You still hadn’t made eye contact with him yet, for fear of your knees buckling. The effect this man had on you was otherworldly.

He pulled you past the threshold by your hands, letting the door shut behind you before pressing you up against it, his knee working its way between your thighs while he brought a hand to your chin, angling it upwards. You knew what he wanted, and you weren’t one to deny him of his wants, so you exhaled a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding and looked into his eyes. 

The fire burning behind them was enough to make you gasp, but you were never sure if that fire burned because of you or something else, something deeper...darker. His breath was warm and sweet like honey as he dipped his head low enough to meet your gaze, the tip of his nose ghosting over your own.

“Did you miss me?” Erik asks, and there’s a degree of softness in his voice that you’ve never heard before. It’s almost as if he’s unsure of what your answer will be, that it somehow matters to him if you did or didn’t. You give him a slow nod, swallowing the lump in your throat and biting your bottom lip. His thumb catches the movement, tugging the plump flesh from between your teeth and sliding the pad of his finger across it. 

“Say it.” Again, it’s less of a command and more of a plea, his tone causing your already heated flesh to burn. He’s so close, his chest pressed against yours, nose to nose, and yet it still doesn’t feel close enough. You did miss him. You always missed him, and this time he’d been gone longer than ever before. Your longing for him ran deep, and it became painfully obvious over these last few weeks. The edge of desperation in his gaze has your nerves dissipating, so you will yourself to speak, wanting nothing more than to make sure he knew the acute honesty of your words.

You let your fingers slide up his chest and to his neck, until finally you’re cupping his face in your hands, a gesture that causes his muscles to tense, but only for a moment. This was not something that the two of you did - this type of intimacy. Things between you were almost always playful or rough. In fact, all this time you had been certain it was only _you_ who had feelings for _him_ that went deeper than carnal attraction, but now you weren’t so sure.

“I missed you, _inkosi yam_...my king.” Your tone is fierce, despite the sincerity of your words, and it lights a new kind of fire in Erik, one that has you directly at the center of it. 

In a flash, he captures your wrists in his hands and pins them above your head, rolling his knee from side to side against your throbbing center. His eyes are molten when he leans back to take more of you in, licking his lips appreciatively.

“Again.” He growls, eyes black with lust, chest heaving. “Say it again.”

“ _Inkosi yam_ ,” You widen your stance and Erik follows suit, freeing your wrists and lifting his knee to give you even more friction where you crave it the most. The pressure of his movements has your hands falling to his shoulders, fingernails digging into his skin as you cling to him for leverage, but the sensations cease before you really have a chance to enjoy them. 

Erik bends at the waist, sweeping your legs out from under you to carry you towards his bedroom where he deposits you softly onto the mattress. You watch in wonder when he starts to peel off his clothes, layer by layer, until all that’s left are his boxers which do little to conceal his desire for you. There’s something about his stance and the way he’s looking down at you - predatory, possessive - that has you swallowing thickly, thighs trembling in anticipation. He lifts one finger, gesturing to your body that’s still partially hidden by your dress, and signals you to strip.

With shaking fingers, you scoot to the edge of the bed and lift your hips, fingers catching the hem of the material to lift above your head and toss aside. He’s on you instantly, deft fingers working the clasp of your bra open and tugging the straps down your arms, his chest vibrating with a lascivious groan when it joins your dress on the floor.

“ _Ephelele_ ,” Erik murmurs, pressing you back onto the mattress while he hooks his fingers into your panties to pull them off your body. “ _Entle_.” 

His praise has you breathless, fingers already gripping at the sheets and quiet whimpers slipping past your lips. He catches your ankles in one large, calloused hand, and very slowly peels your legs apart, falling to his knees before your glistening cunt. 

“Damn, baby, you really _did_ miss me, huh?” He doesn’t give you a chance to respond, instead he presses forward, his tongue pushing past his lips to drag up the length of your sex. The contact makes your back arch, and you can feel the vibration of his laughter between your legs. 

Erik works his tongue between your folds, catching the hood of your clit and stimulating the sensitive bud with soft, gentle flicks. Over and over again he repeats the motion, dipping down to taste the arousal leaking from your center, and back up to tease your clit. Before you know it, you’re writhing on the mattress, desperate for more friction. 

“Erik,” You whine, propping yourself up on your elbows to look down at him. “ _Please _.”__

__His eyes lock with yours and they’re full of mirth, lips curling at the corners with a smirk, but he doesn’t change his tempo. The pace is agonizingly slow, and despite that, you can feel the pressure building in your abdomen, your muscles starting to coil deep in your belly._ _

__With a huff you fall back against the sheets and try to enjoy the slow build, until Erik shoves a finger inside you and curls it upwards, pulling your clit between his lips to suck hard. You release a deafening cry, involuntarily clamping your legs tightly against his face while he brings you to your release at light speed._ _

__The sensation hits you hard, crashing over you and taking you so high that your eyes roll back and your entire body convulses. He’s forced to anchor you to the bed with both hands to keep you still enough to ride out the tremors of pleasure he was causing you, and he doesn’t stop. Erik keeps sucking and lapping at your cunt until you’re pushing your fingers into his hair to get him to release your overstimulated clit._ _

__When he’s satisfied, he lets you go and stands, freeing himself from his boxers and looking down at you with a satisfied grin. You flush, covering your face with your hands to muffle your giggle, but he catches your hands with his and pulls them away, examining your features with a look of endearment._ _

__“You don’t need to hide from me,” He murmurs, lifting you until you’re sitting on the edge of the bed while he looms over you, taking your face in his hands. “ _Ungowam_...and I want to see all of you...know all of you.”_ _

__Your heart stutters at his declaration, and you don’t hesitate to cover his hands with your own, leaning into his touch even further. All this time you worried that you were the only one who wanted him, who wanted more than just occasional hook-ups, the only one who was tired of waking up to an empty bed._ _

__You breathe out a sigh, feeling the weight of all of your uncertainty finally lifting from your shoulders. With renewed purpose, and a full heart, you gaze up at him and answer back. “ _Ndingowakho_ , Erik, I always have been.” _ _

__He kisses you the second the words leave your lips, dipping you backwards and looping his arm beneath your back to guide you further up the bed, settling his hips between your legs. He’s never kissed you like this before, there’s a gentleness to it that has you reeling, mind hazy with a blanket of affection. It feels good. It feels so fucking good, and you kiss him back with fervor, hands greedily stroking over every inch of his skin that you can reach._ _

__Erik beckons your mouth open with his tongue, swallowing up every sound you make and returning them with his own. His fingertips move down the curve of your side, over your hip and behind your thigh, pulling your leg around his waist. Your hands stroke down his back and when he breaks the kiss to pepper his lips across your neck, you moan his name, bucking your hips against his cock - which is rock hard and pulsing against your dripping slit._ _

__Everything about this feels different. Erik was taking his time with you, savoring the moment for the first time in his life, wanting to memorize every single inch of your skin and every sound that you make because of him. His teeth find purchase on the sensitive flesh of your neck, laving over the spot with his tongue. You’re so high, so impossibly high again, that you wonder if you might cum the instant he’s inside you._ _

__He continues to tease you with his lips and tongue, sucking your skin deeply into his mouth as he goes, making sure that you’re marked for all to see. His actions become more urgent as the seconds pass, one hand gripping you hard enough to bruise while the other snakes between you to wrap around his shaft, slicking his head between your folds. Erik pulls back, leaning up so that he can look into your eyes while he aligns himself with your center._ _

__Feeling suddenly emboldened, you wrap your other leg around his waist, using the heel of your foot to press his hips forward. It does little to move him, but he grins at your eagerness to be filled, bending down slowly to press a wet kiss to your lips._ _

__“You want this?” He practically purrs, slapping his length against your pussy, the force against your clit sending pleasure through your body in waves._ _

__“Y-yes!” You gasp, hands moving to grip his shoulders, fingernails pressing crescent moon shapes into his skin. Erik isn’t satisfied with your response, and starts to press his cock between your folds, rolling his hips so the head pushes against your stiffened clit. You whimper, eyes going wide and blurry - tears of desperation beginning to pool in them._ _

__“Say it,” He commands, the hand on your hip sliding along the curve of your body, over your breasts, until finally, his fingers find your throat. “Let me hear you, babygirl.” Another roll of his hips has you reeling, the sensation making it almost impossible to form coherent thoughts, let alone the words he’s expecting you to say._ _

__“Erik, I- _mmm_ ,” You move one hand to the back of his neck, using as much strength as you can muster to try and pull him closer to you, even though you know the effort is wasted - he wasn’t budging. Your face is hot with a fresh blush, the idea of asking for what you want out loud bringing with it a degree of embarrassment. But he wasn’t going to stop his merciless teasing, and if he didn’t get inside you soon you were going to lose it._ _

__“ _Please_! God, Erik, please... _please_ fuck me.” That’s all it takes. In one swift motion, Erik rocks forward, stretching you open and filling you up with little resistance, until his hips are flush with yours. He stills, letting you adjust to his size, bending to press his forehead against yours with a grunt._ _

__His eyes are closed when he starts to move, inch by inch, slipping back out of you until you can feel the lip of his head tug at your opening, a low moan vibrating your chest in appreciation. Erik continues his deep, slow strokes, his muscles twitching beneath the pads of your fingers when you move your hands along the length of his back._ _

__He breathes out a string of curse words on your lips when you flex your walls around him, shaking his head with a soft laugh. You can see the effort of his restraint on his face, brow furrowed in concentration, lip pulled between his teeth. The pace he’s set is wearing on you, too, the warmth of another orgasm just barely beginning to blossom within you._ _

__“Baby,” You breathe, and he looks at you, leaning back to get a better view. “ _Harder_.” You bite your lip and watch with fascination as the smoldering embers behind his eyes lick back up into a roaring flame, a shudder running through him as he rolls his hips back once me._ _

__“Yeah?” His mouth curls into that familiar smirk and, without any warning, Erik pulls out and sits himself back on his knees, gripping your hips and flipping you over, having you present your glistening cunt to him on all fours. His hands find purchase at your waist, cock bobbing against your slit before he yanks you back hard, a scream of pleasure shredding your throat when he bottoms out inside you, brushing your cervix with the movement._ _

__This time he doesn’t wait for you to adjust, setting a brutal pace that has you burying your face in the pillows to muffle your cries. Erik threads his fingers through your hair, locking them in place against your scalp to pull you up, forcing you to deepen the arch in your back._ _

__“This what you wanted, huh?” His free hand squeezes the pliant flesh of your ass, pulling your cheeks apart to watch his length disappear inside you with every thrust. Suddenly, he rears back, striking your ass hard - once, twice - finally, after a third slap, he speaks again. “You like this shit, don’t you, baby?”_ _

__“Mmmhm, don’t stop, Daddy.” Your eyes start to roll back, orgasm building at light speed. Erik doesn’t release his grip on your hair, leaning over your back while he continues to fuck you. The harsh sound of skin slapping against skin is almost deafening, drowning out your broken moans and strained breathing. You can feel the sweat start to break across your skin, forearms threatening to buckle from holding yourself up for so long._ _

__“I’m- _fuck_ -I’m ‘bout to cum.” You can hear it in his voice - raw and cracked around the edges with his pleasure. “You gonna cum with Daddy?” He asks, finally letting go of your hair to steady himself with a firm grip on your hips. _ _

__You collapse forward, turning your head to the side and nodding for him to see, a soft whimper seeping past your lips. Erik pumps into you even harder, grunting from behind you while he does. In your lusty haze you manage to sneak a hand between your legs to work your clit, the crest of your orgasm threatening to take you any second._ _

__The feeling takes you so suddenly and so intensely that you scream his name, cunt clamping down while he fucks you through it, following suit with his own roaring cry. Erik doesn’t pull out, thick rivulets of cum coating your silken walls, claiming you in a way that no other man has before._ _

__It takes a while, the minutes seemingly suspended in time, before he pulls out and you’re free to catch your breath and wrap your head around the fact that this man just planted his seed in you. He lays beside you on his back, arms tucked behind his head, body still glistening with sweat, and you can’t help the feeling of despondency that sweeps over you. Despite all the things he said to you, you can’t help but chalk them up to the heat of passion. Then again, he’s never talked to you like that before... You lay beside him, chewing on your lip thoughtfully when he notices the look on your face and rolls onto his side to face you._ _

__He tugs your bottom lip from between your teeth, brushing his thumb across it with a conscious smile splitting his features, as if he already knows the answer to his question before he even asks it._ _

__“What is it, _entle_?” His voice is as gentle as his words, and they snap you out of your thoughts. You return his smile with one of your own, but it doesn’t quite reach our eyes and he can tell._ _

__“Nothing, Erik,” You try to reassure him, but you can tell he’s not buying it. You cast your eyes downward and shrug your shoulders, unsure of how to put your thoughts into words. “All that stuff you said…”_ _

__Erik’s large hand cups your chin, urging you to look up at him for the second time tonight, but with a completely different reason behind it. When you finally do, the look on his face is acutely serious, the fire still burning behind his eyes, but it felt like that fire was now for you._ _

__“I meant every word of it.” He says, whispering your name while his thumb traces the dip beneath your lips. “ _Zonke ukumkani idinga indlovukazi_ , and you are mine.” With that, he kisses you, it’s a finite gesture, solidifying his statement and taking with it all the doubts you’d had over the last few months. Erik Killmonger had chosen you, and you him._ _

__He pulls you to his chest, flipping the blankets over both of you while his fingers stroke down your back softly. You let out a contented sigh, exhaustion taking hold of you and forcing your eyes to shut. The last thing you remember before succumbing to sleep is the tender kiss Erik places on the top of your head._ _


End file.
